


Where is Eli?

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Scott had looked everyone for Eli Wallace. But he was just no where to be found. Where could he have gone? </p>
<p>Or the 4 times Matt couldn't find Eli, and the one time....oh wait, he's still not found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Eli?

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I came up with while I was writing another story of mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

1\. Is He With Chloe?

Matt couldn’t find Eli anywhere. He had told him and many of the other science team to meet in the gate room to start their daily running routine, but Eli never showed. Which wasn’t unusual for him but from what he heard from Mr. Brody and Dr. Volker, he hadn’t shown up for breakfast either. This puzzled Matt as he knew Eli never missed breakfast even when they were being served gruel.

He makes his way over to the observation deck to where he knows Chloe is reading her favorite book. Upon entering he spots her, but no Eli.

“Hey Chloe, have you seen Eli?” 

Chloe looks up from her book, “No I haven’t. Is there something the matter?”

“No, I was just wondering why he wasn’t at breakfast or training today.”

“Well if I see him I’ll let him know that you are looking for him,” Matt gives a nod in thanks before heading towards the exit.

2\. Maybe With Rush?

The second place he goes to look for Eli at is the control room. But when he arrives the only person he sees is Dr. Rush, who is quickly typing in commands in the database.

“Excuse me Dr. Rush, have you seen Eli today?” 

“No I haven’t why?” he asks without looking up from his work.

“He wasn’t at breakfast or training today. I was just trying to find him and see why. You know he never misses breakfast.

“Well if I see him I will let him know you're looking for him.”

Matt decides its not worth bugging the doctor anymore and turns to leave.

3\. TJ?

The third place he looks is the infirmary. Maybe he got sick or something and had to see TJ. But as he reaches the entrance, he sees that there is no Eli yet again.

He spots TJ setting at her desk, “Hey TJ, have you seen Eli today?” 

TJ looks up from her papers, slightly surprised to see someone there, “No I haven’t. Has something happened?”

“Well I can’t seem to find him today. I've tried all of his usual haunts but no luck.”

TJ gives him a concerned look. It was obviously unlike Eli to disappear like that. “Have you tried his room? Or the communication room?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t in his room and he wasn’t scheduled to go back to Earth today.”

“Maybe we should get the Colonel and tell him about this. Its not like Eli to disappear like this,” TJ gets up from her desk heading out the door along with Matt.

4\. Colonel’s quarters

They arrive at the Colonel’s quarters, TJ knocking on the door. A few seconds go by with nothing happening. They look at each other before TJ goes to knock on the door again. This time the door opens, revealing a tired looking Colonel.

“Sorry Sir, sis we wake you?” TJ asked.

“Yes you did. But I guess I should thank you as I fell asleep at my desk. Anyways, what do you guys need?”

“I’ve been looking for Eli all day, and no one seems to know where he is,” Matt looks over at TJ. “TJ thought it would be a good idea to come to you wih this.”

“I think we should start a search party. Its possible that he was injured somewhere on the ship we don’t know about and needs medical attention,” Young looks over to TJ, nodding his head in agreement.

“Sound’s like a plan. Matt will lead one team and TJ will lead another. I want everyone to report back any findings.”

“Yes sir,” TJ and Matt say in unison.

“Will you be taking your own team sir?” Matt asks.

Young shakes his head. “No I need to be on the bridge in an hour, so I’m putting you in charge Matt.”

Matt nods his head in understanding and leaves with TJ, him radioing for all military personnel to meet in the gate room.

Young shuts the door behind them. As he’s about to turn around, arms circled his waist. Lips move to kiss his clothed shoulder. He smiles, leaning back into the embrace.

“Are they gone?”

“Yeah. I sent them on to build search teams for a missing crew member,” the person holding him gives a small chuckle.

“It’s a shame when crew members get lost like that. Anything could have happened.”

Young can feel the smile forming on the other person’s face. He turns around so that he is face to face, giving the person a short kiss on the lips before pulling away. Young guides them both over to the bed, where he pushes the other down onto the bed. They make their way to a setting position as Young climbs onto their lap, wrapping his arms around their neck.

“Now, if I'm not mistaken, someone said that they were going to let me ride them,” Young thrusts his hips a little into the person's lap.

And all Eli can do is smile, running his hand through curly hair.


End file.
